Sk8er Boi
by crashdowngurlie
Summary: AU Roswell fic. Liz is the new girl, Max has a crush on her, but Isabel has a different agenda. Based on the song by Avril Lavigne.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sk8er Boi  
Author: Phoebe James  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Roswell, nor do I own the Song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.  
Category: M/L  
Summary: The fic is based on the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. It's an AU Roswell fic that deals with Max and Liz and their troubled high school years as well as after high school...  
  
Sk8er Boi  
  
He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet,  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her,   
She'd never tell,  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy,   
She said 'See ya later boy,'  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face,   
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to Earth.  
  
Five years from now,   
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby,  
She's all alone.  
  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got tickets to see his show,  
She tags along,  
And stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a skater boy,  
She said 'See ya later boy,'  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a super star,  
Still livin' on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy,  
She said 'See ya later boy,'  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a super star,  
Still livin' on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boys mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends.  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See that man that boy could be,  
There is more that meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.  
  
He's just a boy,   
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love,   
Haven't you heard,  
How we rock each other's world.  
  
I'm with the skater boy,   
I said 'See ya later boy,'  
I'll be back stage after the show.  
  
I'll be at a studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.  
  
I'm with the skater boy,   
I said 'See ya later boy,'  
I'll be back stage after the show.  
  
I'll be at a studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm planning it so that fic will not follow the song exactly, but the main idea stems from it. Also, since it is AU, Max and Isabel are NOT brother and sister. And one more thing, I am a very big Isabel fan, so I'm not trying to hate her or anything. I really do like her. So keep in mind this fic is very AU, yeah, lol.  
  
Part One: The Beginning  
  
Max wasn't the most popular guy in school. He had plenty of friends, but they didn't fit into the in crowd. Normally that wouldn't have been a big problem for him, but ever since Liz Parker had moved to Roswell...  
Well, he couldn't help trying to get those people to like him. His friends had ridiculed him, and the 'in crowd' wasn't taking to him very well either. However, Liz had seemed to notice him, so he persevered.   
  
Monday morning, West Roswell High  
  
Liz was sitting on the bleachers with Tess, Isabel and Lauryn. They were all discussing the big game on Friday, being cheerleaders they had to plan for the event. Liz had never really been interested in cheerleading, but she did love to dance, ballet was her passion. So when Lauryn had told her that the squad was looking for a new member, she decided to check it out. The squad had become very dance oriented since she had joined, and she found that she liked it a lot. Having friends and being popular, especially with guys, was very appealing as well.  
"So I think we should have a pep rally since it's the first game of the season." Isabel said. She was more or less the leader of their group, and that was exactly the way she liked it. She practically controlled the others, their every move had to be approved by her. After all there was no way she would risk her reputation by letting one of the squad members do something stupid.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Tess agreed. She always agreed with everything Isabel said, she was like the mirror image of the girl.  
"Yeah, maybe we could do post game party too, we always used to do that at my old school. Of course, I only went to a few of them, but they were always a lot of fun." Liz suggested.  
"Iz, that would be so much fun! Especially since we're seniors. It could be an invite only thing too, you know so only select people could come..." Lauryn went on.  
"Well, I don't know. Wouldn't it be expensive? And it is kind of last minute. Where would it be held?" Isabel ridiculed the idea. She didn't like it mostly because it wasn't hers, but her points were valid.  
"Umm, I know it's kind of last minute, but my parents are gonna be out of town this weekend. So maybe we could do it at my house." Liz said.  
"Great, so it's settled. We'll buy the food and stuff with some money from the uniform fund. Everyone's uniforms are still so well taken care of..." Lauryn went on.  
"I don't know, what do you think Isabel?" Tess asked.  
"I guess that would be okay. But we'll have to do two extra car washes to make up the money. And before the weather gets bad." Isabel sighed.  
"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun, Iz!" Liz giggled. "Oh crap. I've gotta go." She said looking at her watch. "I'm gonna be late for bio."  
"Well meet us here after school so we can plan for the pep rally and the party, kay?" Isabel smiled.   
"Got it." Liz agreed. She walked off towards the science wing, wondering how on Earth Lauryn, Isabel, and Tess got away with being twenty minutes late to every one of their fifty-minute classes. Suddenly she noticed Max walk up next to her.  
"Hey. Heading to bio?" He asked.  
"Yep. You?" Liz asked.  
"Yep. I hear we have to pick lab partners today." Max informed her.  
"Oh God I don't know anyone in that class. Well, except for Michael and those other guys on the football team. But the last thing I need is pair up with a dumb jock in science." She laughed. "Not that I have anything against jocks but, well, you get it."  
"Yeah." He agreed. "It's surprising, but I'm actually pretty good at science."   
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I've actually managed A's and B's in all my science classes throughout the years. Unlike some of my other grades." He told her. She smiled at him.  
"So do you wanna be my lab partner?" Liz asked.  
"Sure. Yeah, that'd be good." He agreed.  
"Great." Liz said. The two of them walked into biology together and sat down in their previously assigned seats.   
"Good morning class, today we will be choosing lab partners. Please be quick about it, and I will write down who you are with. You will be keeping your partners all year, so choose wisely." Mr. Burnley told them. Everyone got up and began to pair off. Michael Guerin, quarterback of the football team, made his way over to Liz before Max could get to her.   
"Hey, you wanna be partners?" He asked. Liz forced a smile while mentally rolling her eyes.   
"Umm, actually, Max already asked me so, I'm sorry." She said.  
"Listen." Michael whispered as he leaned down and was level with her. "You don't want to hang out with people like him. He's bad for your image, believe me. Did Isabel ever tell you about Jenny?"  
"No." Liz replied simply. She tried to ignore him, but it wasn't working very well. "Why?" She asked finally.  
"Well, Jenny used to be a cheerleader, she used to have your spot. But went she started going out with Carter Phillips, Max's best friend, Isabel destroyed her. She spread rumors like wildfire, and Jenny moved at the end of last year."  
"Oh give me a break. First of all, that sounds like one of those creepy campfire stories that people use to try to freak other people out. And second of all, I'm not going out with Max, he's just my lab partner. So get over it." Liz said. "Oh, and I think you're stuck with Roger Inglewood. Talk about an image wrecker..."  
"Hey, we're still partners right?" Max asked as he got over to Liz's desk.   
"Yeah, right." Liz said smiling. She looked pointedly at Michael and he walked away. 


	2. Not Good Enough

Part Two: Not Good Enough  
  
"Liz, we really have to talk about this whole Max thing. I understand that you can't choose who you like, but you can choose who you go out with. And unfortunately I must insist that you don't go out with Max Evans." Isabel told Liz. It had been about three weeks since Liz dissed Michael by not choosing him as her lab partner. Ever since then she had been hanging out with Max more and more, and she was really starting to like him.  
"Isabel, you can't tell me who I can and cannot date." Liz informed her.  
"Oh really? Well, I'm sure you've heard the story of Jenny?"  
"Yes, I've heard it. And I think it's a load of crap. You just made it up to scare people into doing what you want them to do. I asked Lauryn and a bunch of other people at school, and they all said the same thing. Jenny's parents had to move because her father's job relocated him."  
"Done our homework have we?" Isabel asked. She smiled menacingly. "Well the story of Jenny is very true. I had to make arrangements after she moved so that none of this would ever get out. I had to play quite a few cards actually, but it was worth it. Most of them were too intimidated by me and what I did to Jenny to say no to me." Isabel said.  
"Right. And you're gonna do the same thing to me if I start dating Max."  
"Look. This isn't some game. I have a reputation to uphold. And I'll do whatever I have to do to uphold it. You are a part of this group now, whether you like it or not. There's nothing you can do about it! You'll do what I say, or I will annihilate you. And what do you want with a guy like that anyway? You could have any guy in this school. What do you want with some punk ho can only find clothes that are ten sizes too big for him?"  
"I'm not going out with him!" Liz yelled suddenly. She was getting very annoyed that she was becoming intimidated by Isabel. It wasn't making her happy. But she had to admit that she understood what the girl meant. Liz had never been really popular before, and she loved the feeling. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her newly acquired status.  
"Good. Let's keep it that way. And you might want to get a new lab partner. I hear Michael Guerin is in that class with you. Now he is A+ material. I hear he's interested..." Isabel told Liz in her best temptress voice. "And if you don't take him quick, I just might snatch him out from under you. I've had a crush on him for years."  
"Alright, alright. I get it." Liz laughed. She felt bad for Max, she really did like him, but somehow Isabel and her new friends and popularity seemed more important. "I'll go out with Michael. I'll ask him tomorrow in biology."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Next Day in Biology  
  
Liz walked into the biology room early; she knew Michael always got there first because he came from the gym, which was right across the hall.  
"Michael, hey can I talk to you?" Liz asked.  
"Sure." He smiled. "What's up?"   
"Well, I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow night. 'Cus I have tickets to the Q102 concert at the Tweeter Center, and my friend canceled on me."  
"Wow, how did you get tickets? I've been trying for months!" Michael asked.  
"Oh, my dad has connections." Liz smiled.  
"You have no idea. I'd love to go with you."   
"Great. Oh, and would you mind picking me up, my car is in the shop."  
"No problem. Where's your house?" Michael asked.  
"You know where Lords and Ladies Nail Salon is?"   
"Uh, yeah I think."  
"Okay, well it's down the street from there. Here's my number. Call me and I'll give you better directions. I suck at giving directions!" She laughed.   
"No problem. I can't wait."   
"Me too." Liz agreed. As Michael walked back to his seat Liz faced forward and realized Max was already sitting next to her. "Geez! Don't do that! How long have you been here?" She asked.  
"Long enough to know about your date with Michael. I can't believe your dad got you tickets to that concert. You are so lucky. I've been trying everything to get tickets."  
"Yeah, I've heard they're really, really hard to get."  
"Yep. Well have a good time."  
"Thanks. I will." Liz smiled. This was going better than she had thought. 


	3. Prom Night

Part Three: Prom Night  
  
Liz and Michael became the schools hottest couple after their first date. Everyone talked about their perfect relationship, the first one that had lasted more than two months for Michael. In fact, their six-month anniversary was coming up and it was about time for the prom. But Liz hadn't forgotten about Max completely. She still liked him, but her relationship with Michael was really great. She was the most popular girl in school, she surpassed even Isabel. Michael was sweet and kind, and she loved the time they spent together. But with the prom coming up she was thinking about Max more and more. The prom was supposed to be a very special night, and Liz still wasn't sure who was more special to her. Max or Michael. Obviously she couldn't take Max to the prom, but that didn't keep her from thinking about it. The sound of her ringing phone brought her out of the trance.  
"Hello?" Liz answered.  
"Hey Liz. Isabel wanted me to call you. We were all thinking about getting together to go shopping for our prom dresses tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Lauryn asked.  
"Oh yeah, I'd love to. I've been meaning to ask when we were going to do that." Liz laughed.  
"Great. So how are things going with you and Michael?"   
"Good. Very good. Who are you going to the prom with?" Liz asked.  
"Oh, well me and Tess got dates with the really hot brothers on the football team. I got the senior and she got the sophomore. They are so cute."  
"Oh right, um, Brian and Chris."  
"Yeah. Chris is my date."  
"He's the cuter one. Well, in my opinion. What about Isabel?"   
"Oh didn't she tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" Liz asked.  
"Well every year Isabel takes some poor pathetic guy who desperately needs help in the fashion/popularity department, and takes him to the prom. This year she asked Max Evans." Lauryn said. Liz blinked.  
"Wait, Max Evans? Are you sure?" Liz asked. What was this? Some sort of cult where Isabel Evans was reining queen and anyone who got in her way must be destroyed in the most painful way possible?  
"Yep. And he said yes too."  
"Wow. Well, that's great. Listen, I don't think I can make the mall tomorrow. I'm having my dress made anyway. Sorry." Liz said and hung up.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Night of the Prom  
  
Liz and Michael were the highlight of the prom. The second they walked through the doors everyone gasped. Liz's dress had been custom made; it was a beautiful cream color with glitter all down the side. It was slim fitting and trailed at the bottom. Michael looked handsome as well in his black tux and pink cream boutonniere. However, once everyone got over the two of them, Isabel DiMera and Max Evans walked in. Everyone had been anticipating their arrival, but no one had expected them to look so perfect together. Isabel wore a stunning red gown and Max wore a white tux to compliment her.   
"Hi Liz. I didn't know if you would come after you heard." Isabel said walking over to her.  
"I'm not afraid of you Isabel. You were just jealous of me because I've been getting more attention than you lately. You are the one who convinced me to go out with Michael, remember? And now you're trying to eradicate the one guy I actually liked to begin with through your sick twisted game." Liz spat.  
"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times Elizabeth. This is not a game. I am on top. You will never beat me. Tonight was just proof of that. If you ever dare to defy me again, you'll wish you'd never been born."  
"Isabel, do you want to dance?" Max asked from behind them.  
"Max, I'm so glad to see you. You know Liz, right?" She asked sweetly.  
"Yeah. We know each other." He replied. They had stopped talking after Michael had convinced Mr. Burnley to change his seat so that he could sit next to Liz.  
"How are you, Max?" Liz asked.  
"I'm fine. Not doing so well in biology anymore though." He smiled.  
"You should study with me sometime, I could help you. And I'm sure you could help me. You always used to." She said.   
"I'd like that." He replied.  
"Great, so I'll talk to you in biology about it."  
"Sounds good."  
"Are you going to dance with me or not?" Isabel demanded impatiently.  
"Oh right." Max remembered.  
"Bye, Liz."  
"See ya later." Liz replied. Michael came up to her a few minutes after that and asked her to dance.   
"Do you wanna dance?"   
"I'd love to." Liz answered. But the DJ had other things planned. As soon as the song Michael, Liz, Isabel, Max and the others were dancing to was over, the DJ demanded a partner switch. Isabel grabbed Michael's arm and Max took Liz's. The DJ played a slow song and Liz took full advantage. Isabel noticed what Liz was trying to do and she played her own game with Michael.   
"Come with me." Isabel whispered into Michael's ear. She grabbed his hand and the two of them left the building. Liz couldn't believe her eyes. She had always known Michael had a small crush on Isabel, but she had always thought he had loved her enough to resist Isabel's manipulative powers.   
"Damn her." She whispered.   
"What?" Max asked.  
"Nothing. I, I'm sorry. For everything." She said and walked off the dance floor to go get her things. She wasn't about to stay at the prom when her date had left her for Isabel, of all people. What she hadn't anticipated was Max's following her.   
"Liz wait. What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing her arm.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Liz replied. She sat down and rubbed her eyes. Max sat down next to her.  
"Are you okay?" He tried.  
"No."   
"What's wrong?"   
"Everything." Liz said. He took her hand and she looked up at him. "Why did I ever listen to her?"  
"Isabel?" Max asked. Liz nodded.  
"She's so... Machiavellian. I hate her." She looked into his eyes and realized how wrong she had been when she had thought that popularity and status were more important than people and friends. "I'm sorry." She told him.  
"For what?"  
"I was so cruel to you. I knew you liked me, and I like you too. But she, and I just went along with everything she said. And I shouldn't have."  
"I'm glad you've finally realized it." Max nodded.  
"I've missed talking to you in biology." Liz smiled.   
"I've missed talking to you too."  
"Can we get out of here?" She asked.  
"Sure. Come on." He said and took her hand. They left together, and had an amazing night at Lookout Point. They hadn't meant for it to happen, but it had. And neither of them regretted it. But they would, Isabel would make sure of that.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. That Morning After Feeling

Part Four: That Morning After Feeling  
  
Michael felt very guilty after he and Isabel had left the prom. Sure, he had always liked her, but he was with Liz, and he didn't want to hurt her. He really did love her. So he went back to the prom, but Liz had already gone. So he went home. He had wanted to see her the day after, but he remembered that she wouldn't be there. She was going to Venice with her parents on vacation. She would be gone for three weeks, and he would have to wait.  
  
Liz's Return  
  
Liz came back to school about four weeks after the prom. They had stayed an extra week in Venice because of her father's negotiating, and she didn't mind at all. She loved Venice, it was beautiful and the people were very friendly. Plus it got her away from the troubles of her life at home in Roswell. Her night with Max had been unbelievable, but she was at odds about what to do. She would probably try to go out with him, if he didn't hate her for not telling him she was leaving. If he hadn't found someone else by now. For all she knew Michael and Isabel were dating by then as well. She didn't know, but it plagued her thoughts the entire vacation. She returned to school on a Friday, and to her surprise, everything was much the same as she had left it.   
"So Lauryn, what's been going on since I've been gone?" Liz asked as she walked with her friend towards their lockers.  
"Nothing much really. Louis, you know that really cute football player who I have a huge crush on? Well he's going out with Britney Camacho. And Charlie Davis broke his leg. Oh and Sara Finner and Mark Gramada got into a huge accident after prom. Their limousine driver was drunk, apparently, and they crashed into another car. No one was hurt though. That's about it. Oh, and Tess quit the team! She started dating that guy, um, one of Max's friends. Josh Truman. And Isabel gave her an ultimatum. I was so surprised when she quit. Auditions for her spot are this weekend. We're adding three new girls to the team this time. That's it I think."  
"Oh my God! I can't believe Tess parted with her with her shadow. Or the other way around, you know. Wow!" Liz laughed. "How's Isabel taking it?" She asked.  
"Oh, well she's pretty much been taking it out on me. She can be such a bitch sometimes."  
"Yeah. She really can. Has she been seeing anyone?"   
"Oh, no. I think she tried to hook up with Brad Mitchell, but that didn't last very long. Michael is still available if that's what you're wondering. He's been very out of it since you left. The coach had to take him out of the game a couple times even. We've been losing a lot." She laughed.  
"Cool." Liz replied nonchalantly.  
"Well we'd better get to class. Remember, auditions on Saturday, you have to be there. Isabel will go crazy if you don't show."  
"Right. Got it, don't worry. I'm back you won't be alone with the torture anymore!" She laughed.  
"Thank goodness!"  
  
Biology Class  
  
Liz walked into her classroom and turned in all her work she had gotten before she left. She then sat down in her old seat. Michael was nowhere in sight. The rest of the class filed in gradually, but the bell rang and Michael was still not there. Max, however, was.  
"Well, you're back." He stated as he sat down next to her.  
"Yep." Liz replied casually.  
"So..."  
"Yeah. Listen, about that night. I don't know how you feel about it, but I hope this isn't awkward. Because I really like you, and I want to stay friends."  
"I like you too. And that night was, incredible." Max confided. Liz blushed.  
"It was." She agreed. And the two of them began to work on their assignment.  
  
Saturday  
  
Liz, Isabel, and Lauryn had gathered early in the gym setting up mats and getting warmed up. Isabel had decided to let each person have their own personal audition, and then they would choose the best ten and have them do a more complicated cheer together. They would then narrow it down to five and have those five be notified that the final auditions would be the following Monday.   
"So I will demonstrate the cheer for the girls. Got it?" Isabel asked as she finished explaining her plan.  
"Right."  
"Got it." Lauryn and Liz agreed.  
"Good. Liz, go let them in." Isabel ordered.  
"God how I've missed this..." She said under her breath.  
"What?" Isabel asked.  
"Nothing..." Liz shook her head. She let in the first few girls and took her seat to watch the auditions. It went slow at first but once they had chosen the top ten girls it went faster. Seven of the girls got the cheer completely right. But they could only choose five so they narrowed it down to Melissa Elliott, Morgan Thomas, Christy Tyler, Maria DeLuca, and Sara Logan.  
"So are we done until Monday?" Liz asked after they had announced the finalists.  
"Yeah, you can go. Oh, have you talked to Michael yet?" Isabel inquired.  
"No. He wasn't in school yesterday." Liz replied. "Why?"  
"Just wondering. Prom night was, well promising, but he's not my type."  
"Oh I see." Liz smirked.  
"Remember what I said about Max. I heard that you left with him after the prom. I'll ruin you. We both know I can do it. Stay away from him Liz."  
"Nothing happened." Liz lied. "And I plan on staying away from him, don't worry." She thought it better to agree with Isabel, even if she wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen between her and Max.  
"Hey Liz, can you drive me home?" Lauryn asked coming back form the bathroom.  
"Oh, I've got you Lauryn. You're right on my way home. We wouldn't want Liz going out of her way now would we?" Isabel asked, smiling.   
"Of course not." Lauryn agreed, grimacing.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later then. Oh, my parents are going out of town tomorrow if you want to come over." She reminded them.  
"Cool, I'll call you." Lauryn said. Isabel just nodded. Liz smiled and left.  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
Liz heard the doorbell ringing and thought her parents must have forgotten their keys and come back. She slid down the banister happily, still in her pajamas. She opened the door without bothering to look at who was outside. Michael's face was the last thing she had expected to see.  
"Hi Liz." He said.  
"Hey..." Liz replied.  
"How are you?" He asked.  
"Umm, I'm fine I guess. Not very prepared for company." She laughed as she tried to flatten her rumpled hair.   
"Don't worry about it. You look adorable." He smiled.  
"Funny you should say that, I remember you saying something similar that other time." She reminded him harshly.  
"About that. I'm so sorry I left with her. I got caught up in the moment I guess. I want you to know that nothing happened between us. I swear to you Liz. I've never lied to you before, and I'm not lying now. You have to believe me." He begged. Liz looked up at him. She could tell he was truly sorry for what he had done, and she knew he wasn't lying.   
"I believe you." She said. She looked up at him again and he leaned down and kissed her. It took her by surprise, but she enjoyed it.  
"Listen, I don't know if now is the best time for this..." She began.  
"Don't stress it. Your parents are gone right?" He asked.  
"Yes, but I think I should tell you something."  
"Tell me later." He said as he moved inside and kissed her neck.  
"But, I think you should know now."  
"All I want to do now is what we should have done on prom night. It should have been perfect, but it wasn't. It was my fault and I want to make it up to you." He told her, breathing heavily on her neck and kissing her between his words. Liz sighed and gave in to him, pulling his body closer to hers. He carried her upstairs and into her bedroom.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.  
"I'm sure. Are you?" Michael asked her.   
"Mmmhhmmmm." She whispered almost inaudibly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
